Life Goes On
by Tumblr Ate My Soul
Summary: Main genre's ANGST, please, keep that in mind. Pairings: Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Dudley Dursley/Gabrielle Delacour, Gregory Goyle/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Terry Booth, Millicent Bullstrode/Blaise Zabini George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy, Romilda Vane/Denis Creevey, Padma Petil/Ernie Macmillan


A/N: Well, this is my take on the shuffle thing, HP style, I wrote one for BTVS, too. Please, don't take the songs as the absolute guide here, I used them as just the main cursor. Please review,

love,

TAMS

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy

Bob Dylan – Just Like A Woman

She's a strong woman and he adores her for it even though he thinks her pride isn't as founded in her vanity and pure blood as she'd like to pretend it is. She protects him and he feels grateful for it day after day. He's forced to watch her die time and time again and it breaks him so he breaks her, in search of retribution and, as he watches her push it all away, her gaze squishes him like a bug.

The Dark Lord falls and he's forced to suffer through more misery as she finally falls apart, does what he always wanted just to make him realise he never wanted it in the first place and it's an ugly sight to behold, her beauty crumbling around her as she cries, night after night. He eventually just gives up, walks away and doesn't look back, tosses her out of the house, unable to take her pain anymore. And when they meet again and she's not even close to the women he loved so destructively, they pretend they never were and, as he sees her smile, for the first time since he married her, he understands.

Dudley Dursley

Miranda Lambert – What About Georgia

His hands tremble as he fixes them on the steering wheel and puts the pedal to the metal, running away as far as he can go. And he can still hear his father's yells and his mother's cries and they haunt him, night after night, as he sleeps in dingy motels. The girls he sleeps with are always a bit different and he's trying to just find himself because he just can't be his father anymore. It rings in his head, night after night, until he stumbles across a familiar face of his cousin, holding the hand of a little boy and turning his head away. The boy yells out to Harry how 'that guy over there's that famous boxer, daddy' and his cousin approaches him with trepidation. He becomes a part of their family with ease and he meets wizarding world's girls now, too so he hopes there might be a chance for him to find someone to finally pull him up. When she comes, she's beautiful and fragile and translucent, he thinks, and, of course, too good for him, but she loves him and he loves her and it all works out in the end.

Gregory Goyle and Luna Lovegood

Flyleaf - Again

She's involved in it all and every time she crashes into another wall of rejection, he cries for her. She loves the world and he knows it's hard and it breaks her heart every day but he just doesn't know how to help and it kills him. The first time he sees her cry for the fate of someone else, someone that hurts her repeatedly, he gets revenge in her name, baffled at her pain, scared by her empathy. The second time she stops him before he does anything stupid in a fit of rage again. The next time, he just holds her until the tears stop and after that, it's routine. He embraces every oddity about her and he feels her even when she's away and her pain keeps hurting him so he tries to change her, to toughen her, to make her suffer less. He learns she never will.

Pansy Parkinson and Terry Booth

Three Days Grace – Pain

His teeth are digging into her shoulder and his fingers are creating fresh bruises on her hips as they rock back and forth in unison. The anger she feels, the hate that's pouring out of her with every stroke of their bodies is directed solely at him and she bites onto his neck hard as she comes, drawing blood and basking in the realisation she caused him pain. She glances at the clock on the wall and quickly gets dressed, soon disappearing out the door and leaving him behind, bruised and battered. She rushes back into Theo's arms and all is forgotten. There is gossip, of course, that Terry Booth's shagging someone, but no one even thinks to consider her and she's content. She leaves her marks on the most visible parts of his body, territorial even in her hate and anger, and he makes sure he never leaves any proof, preferring the people not knowing he's tainting himself by having sex with her. His anger rises and her anger rises and they only hurt, inside and out.

Millicent Bullstrode and Blaise Zabini

Keith Urban – For You

He's a coward and she knows it so she pulls him into an alcove and runs out to fight, making sure first that he's safe. As the curses fly around her, she only spares him a second thought. Her wand is firing off spells at inhuman speed and she's so busy trying to stay alive that she almost ends up hurt, but just almost. As she turns to see what blocked the purple flash rushing towards her from behind, she sees him writhing in pain so she kneels down and kisses him and then kills the man that dared hurt him.

George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

Superchick – Not Done Yet

Every day is worse than the next and it makes him close off even more and he almost gives up by every evening, but, then she's there and he takes deep breaths and promises himself he'll survive one more day. He promises himself he'll go with a bang. And, even though his other half is missing, Angelina makes him feel better and that makes him feel guilty again and again. Because, how could he be happy when his brother's dead? How can he be happy when it's his brother's girl that's making him feel happy? How could he be happy when he hurts so badly? But he survives every day and he's a bit worse before he becomes better and time passes.

Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley

Paula Deanda – When It Was Me

She knows it was just the heat of the moment, that she was the first girl that chanced it with him and that that went to his head. That he was way too desperate to say no. She used to embrace it, embrace the knowledge that she had him, no matter how she got him and she used to believe he'd stick for all eternity. But he didn't and now she's broken (never in front of others, though) because no one ever told the hopeful little girl she once was that people don't have to love you just because you love them. She hopes she finds the love he now has with the girl everyone considered his soul mate for such a long time and she feels disgusted with herself to realise she still wants it with him, too. It's scary and she feels so sad sometime and she never meets 'the one' but she survives and she hopes it's enough.

Draco Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy

Queen – The Great Pretender

He sits at the bar, night after night, drinking one glass more than the day before and then goes back to the empty Manor, pretending he's not alone in his giant bed, pretending the bedroom down the hall still holds a fourteen year old boy with his eyes and his mother's nose. Letters come rarely, his boy doesn't like writing them, and he almost cries when even the alcohol can't make him forget he hadn't heard from his boy in three months. He still gets to work on time and keeps his head high and he's a Malfoy, through and through and no one sees his crown fall.

Romilda Vane and Denis Creevey

Taylor Swift – Speak Now

She hopes it isn't quite as unromantic as it seems to her as she plans. She read it in a romance novel but it seems to her as a vain effort, and all that money wasted, at that, but she feels it's her last resort so she stands up. She's not very familiar with Muggle wedding ceremony but the words 'speak now or forever hold your peace' seem like a good enough cue so she stands and tells him she loves him and he blushes but he runs down the aisle and apparates away as soon as he gets a hold of her hand and she wonders how she, Romilda Vane, pureblood princess extraordinaire, ended up with Denis Creevey, resident dork.

Padma Petil and Ernie Macmillan

Florence And The Machine – Kiss With A Fist

It's all push and pull with him and it's always so intense and she sometimes hates him because she feels more passion than she ever did and that scares her to death. It's intense, too, and something's always happening and they're ever-changing and it makes her want to burst because it's all she can do not to throw a tantrum some days; not to leave him behind in their burning house. And there are days when she knows everyone's looking and praying for them to just end it but she knows they just don't understand how much the two of them love each other and how meant to be they are and when he proposes she tells him he's a moron and they're terrible together but she still kisses him and says yes.


End file.
